Model?
by Lusiana
Summary: It's HunKai! /" Saya akan menjelaskan bab Reproduksi Laki laki dengan seorang model disamping saya, namanya Kai. "/ Tangan pucat Sehun menggenggam penis mungil kecoklatan tanpa bulu milik Kai, " Seperti yang kalian lihat ini adalah penis " Sehun berucap sambil mengggoyang- goyangkan penis Kai yang ada di genggamannya. WARN: YAOI! Vulgar content! 21plus!. HunKai area, RnR? DLDR!


" Kenapa Oh _ssaem_ telat _ya_? Tidak biasanya. " Seorang gadis dengan name tag ' Jiyeon Park' berkata pada teman sebangkunya. Bahkan malamnya ia sudah mempelajari bab baru yang akan dijelaskan oleh guru tampan itu. Tipikal gadis cari perhatian. Nanti ia akan berlagak tau semuanya meskipun belum dijelaskan oleh gurunya.

" Padahal aku sudah belajar bab Reproduksi Laki-laki tadi malam. " Katanya lagi lesu yang dibalas temannya dengan dengusan.

" Mungkin Oh _saem_ tidak akan datang. " Balas teman sebangkunya enteng, tapi mampu membuat Jiyeon bertingkah _overacting_.

Cklek~

Mata kucing itu sontak berbinar saat mendapati guru muda nan tampan itu memasuki kelas dengan sesosok yang mengekor lain dibelakangnya layaknya anak ayam.

Tanpa tau apa apa, para siswi sibuk memperhatikan Oh Sehun si guru tampan daripada sosok pria tan dibelakang sang guru. Sedangkan para siswa kini malah lebih memperhatikan sosok manis dibelakang si guru yang menunduk malu- malu.

Oh Sehun tersenyum tipis, ralat itu sebuah seringaian mematikan miliknya. Para siswi bahkan mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan mereka sedangkan beberapa siswa berstatus _'bottom'_ tampak berbinar binar senang.

" Maaf karena terlambat, " Sehun tersenyum tipis, mata setajam elang miliknya melirik sosok manis disampingnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan,

" Saya akan menjelaskan bab Reproduksi Laki laki dengan seorang model disamping saya, namanya Kai. " Seringai mematikan itu kembali hadir dengan disambut oleh teriakan dan _nosebleed massal_ para penghuni kelas.

 **Model?  
BY: LUSIANA**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin**

 **Pair: Of course, HunKai! Seme!Hun. Uke!Kai!Bottom.**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: YAOI! SHO-AI, BoysxBoys. OOC, Newbie, cerita abal pasaran, typo's mungkin ada, bahasa sesuka hati, 21tahun keatas [padahal saya juga belum 21].**

 **Rating: M!**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Mesum akut, GJ dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and DON'T BASH!**

Oh Sehun guru biologi, fisika, serta kimia. 28 tahun. Masih muda, tampan, cerdas pula. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengannya dalam sekali lihat? Hanya orang orang tolol saja yang tidak akan menyukai karisma luar biasa miliknya. Para guru serta murid sangat memujanya.

" Sonsaengnim, apa maksudnya? Model untuk menjelaskan bab Reproduksi laki laki? Aku tidak mengerti. " Seorang murid bertanya sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum menawan miliknya.

" Kai, duduklah dimeja. " Guru tampan itu memerintah yang langsung dituruti sosok manis yang dipanggil 'Kai' tadi tanpa bicara. Tipikal seorang penurut.

Kai duduk dimeja guru yang berada tepat didepan kelas hingga semua murid dapat melihatnya. Kaki jenjangnya menjuntai kebawah. Kakinya sedikit ia lebarkan.

" _KYAA! "_

" _HUWAA! "_

" _WHAT THE FUCK! "_

" _APA- APAAN! "_

Teriakan absurd nan aneh langsung menggema di kelas 3-C itu saat melihat dengan santainya Oh Sehun memelorot celana kain yang digunakan oleh Kai. Sebagian gadis menutup mata mereka dengan telapak tangan dan para siswa blushing parah melihat bagian privasi sosok manis didepan sana yang hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah merona samar. Sehun memang menyuruh Kai untuk memakai celana panjang tanpa dalaman lagi untuk mempermudahkan _kegiatannya_.

" Kalian yang merasa tertarik, tetap di kelas dan – " Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, memperhatikan berbagai ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh murid- muridnya, " – Dan, sebaliknya jika _tidak tahan_ silahkan keluar "

Sebagian siswi mauun siswa yang _tidak tahan_ mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mereka bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya gurunya rencankan. Sedangkan semua siswa dan beberapa siswi yang merasa tertarik tetap bertahan dibangkunya. Bahkan mata mereka semua terfokus pada bagian terprivasi milik Kai yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun dan tampak menggugah selera.

" Baik, kita mulai "

Dengan terluncurnya kata itu dari mulut si Guru tampan, rencana gilanya pun dimulai. Seun mulai mengangkat kaki Kai ingga tertekuk diatas meja dan mulai melebarkannya dalam posisi mengangkang.

Teriakan 'Woah' ia dapatkan.

Tanpa komando, tangan pucat Sehun menggenggam penis mungil kecoklatan tanpa bulu milik Kai, " Seperti yang kalian lihat ini adalah penis " Sehun berucap sambil mengggoyang- goyangkan penis Kai yang ada di genggamannya.

" Ini lubang tempat keluarnya sperma ataupun urin " Sehun menggunakan jari telunjukknya untuk mengusap- usap lubang kecil diujung penis Kai yang memerah dan agak menegang.

Sehun memperhatikan ekspresi 'tak tahan' para muridnya saat melihat Kai yang kini merona dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit oleh gigi atasnya.

" Dan ini - " Sehun menangkup bola kembar Kai dalam genggaman tangan besarnya, "— Testis, tempat penyimpanan dan pematangan sperma " Lanjutnya sambil meremas agak kuat _bola bola_ Kai ingga siempunya mendongakkan kepala dengan mata terpejam nikmat yang langsung disambut siulan dan teriakan ' _WOW'_ para murid yang melihatnya.

" Didalam Penis terdapat saluran – " Sehun menjelaskan, kebanyakan tidak didengarkan muridnya yang hanya terfokus menatap bagaimana indahnya tubuh seorang Kai dan ekspresi kenikmatannya yang luar biasa _mengundang_.

" Ini adalah lubang anus - " Sehun mencongkel lubang berkerut yang berkedut kedut itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya, " - Tempat pengeluaran zat sisa, dan para wanita pun memilikinya " . Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan coklat batangan dari sana.

Membuka kemasan coklat yang hanya sebesar jari tengahnya. Sehun melirik para muridnya yang kini menunggu dengan antusias, " Lihat dan perhatikan " Katanya dengan seringai seksi diwajah eloknya.

Dengan paksa, Guru tampan itu langsung memasukkan coklat batangan keras itu kedalam lubang kemerah-merahan itu hingga terbenam sepenuhnya.

Kemudian ia menunduk, memposisikan wajahnya tepat berada didepan anus Kai. Sementara semua murid yang berada dikelas sontak membelalak dan maju kedepan untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh guru mereka.

" Angghh.. "

Tanpa diduga, Sehun menjilati anus Kai yang mengeluarkan coklat dalam bentuk cairan. Ia memainkan lidahnya di lubang yang makin berkedut- kedut itu. Sedangkan Kai hanya mampu mengeluarkan desahan tertahan akibat rasa geli bercampur nikmat di lubangnya, serta Jari- jari kakinya yang melengkung menahan _rasa enak_ saat Sehun menjilat anusnya.

Semua murid menganga dengan mata membola terkejut bahkan ada yang sampai _nosebleeding_ dan pingsan ditempat. Sehun tersenyum dalam acara jilatannya saat melirik ekspresi murid- murid bandelnya yang terlihat sungguh bodoh.

" _Ssaem_! – " Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya menyedot- nyedot lubang anus si manis saat mendengar seruan seorang murid, " B- boleh aku mencobanya juga? " Lanjut si murid membuat Sehun langsung menegakkan badannya, menatap tajam si murid tanpa menghiraukan cairan coklat yang masih keluar dari lubang kemerahan milik Kai.

" Tidak – "

" Yahh.. " Semua murid sontak memotong ucapan Sehun dengan kalimat protes mereka.

" Kai adalah propertiku " Ucapnya dingin, bersamaan dengan bunyi jam pelajaran berganti. Buru- buru ia menghadap Kai yang merona menatapnya sayu.

" S-sehun .. " Suara Kai yang serak dengan pandangan memohon layaknya anjing jalanan sontak membuat para murid _blushing_ parah.

" _Saem_ , hanya satu kali saja. Biarkan aku mencobanyaa nee, coklatnya melubeer. " Seorang murid berkata sambil memasang tampang memohon menatap lapar lubang Kai yang mengeluarkan cairan coklat, yang pasti tidak akan mampu membuat Sehun luluh.

" Kalian tidak dengar, mata pelajaranku sudah habis. " Ucapnya sambil memperbaiki celana Kai tanpa mempedulikan ereksi Kai maupun protesan para muridnya yang menyuruhnya tinggal lebih lama dengan berbagai alasan seperti _'Aku masih belum paham'_ dan _'Harusnya Saem menerangkan dengan pelan- pelan supaya kita dapat mudah mengerti' ._

" Kai, kita pergi " Ucapnya sambil menarik Kai keluar dari kelas.

.

 **/Lusiana/**

.

" Kerja bagus, Jongin sayaaang~~ " Sehun berkata setelah dirinya dan Jongin –kekasihnya- sudah masuk kedalam mobil sport _limited edition_ miliknya.

" Kerja bagus kepalamu! Aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi! Itu memalukan, tau! " Kai atau nama aslinya Jongin itu kini tengah menutup wajah memerahnya menggunakan kedua tangan lentiknya.

" Kasihan sekali little Jongie~ " Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju selangkangan kekasih manisnya yang tampak menggembung. Tangan kekarnya mengelus sayang penis Jongin dari luar celananya yang mendapat jitakan manis dari sang pujaan hati.

" Ini karenamu tahu! "

" _Sayang, aku punya rencana bagus " Sehun berkata disela-sela kegiatannya._

" _Kenapahh.. berbicarah hal lainh saat sedanghh ahh.. Sehunnhh! " Jongin mengerang, tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya saat tiba- tiba kekasihnya menyodok- nyodok dirinya dengan keras dan brutal._

" _Bagaimana jika kau menjadi modelku untuk mengerjai anak- anak bandel itu? Khh, Sialan. Jangan menjepit penisku, Jong. " Sehun menggeram rendah saat merasakan lubang berkerut milik Jongin kini mengetat dan menjepit penisnya yang berada didalam._

" _Terserahhh Sehun-ahh. C-cepathh selesaikan inihh.. " Jongin memohon tanpa sadar menyetujui rencana gila Sehun. Dirinya tengah diambang batas surga dunia, hingga tidak menyadari kini Sehun tengah berseringai penuh kemenangan dan makin mempercepat sodokannya._

" Saat itu aku sedang tidak sadar! " Ucap Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang tengah membayangkan bagaimana bisa kekasihnya menjadi model _itu_.

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin datar, ia memajukan wajahnya lalu memagut bibir cerewet Jongin dalam cumbuan memabukkan. Lumatan- lumatan lembut itu mulai mengganas dengan disertai desahan tertahan Jongin. Lidah Sehun menyelusup masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jongin, Tangan pucatnya mulai memasuki celana kain yang kini dikenakan si pria manis.

" Sehun! " Jongin berseru melepaskan ciumannya sepihak, " Ini masih berada dilingkungan sekolah, asal kau tahu! " Jongin menatapnya tajam yang membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

" Tenang saja, Jongin sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan secepat kilat. " Dan tangan Sehun yang memang sudah berada pada tempatnya mulai mengurut penis mungil sang terkasih lalu memulai kembali cumbuan panas yang sempat tertunda.

 **END**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Saya suka sekalihh FF ini, bahkan saya senyum- senyum sendiri ngetiknya. Ada yang mau kasih pendapat tentang FF ini? Kritik dan Saran yang membangun diterima kok. Tapi Jangan Bash yaa, tolong hargai usaha saya bikin cerita ini dengan Review positif kaliaaan~**

 **Review Juseyooo~**

 **Surabaya, 1** **0** **/3** **0** **/2** **0** **15**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
